lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
John Robinson (Original Series Role)
Professor John Robinson is the leader of the Robinson family who were chosen to fly in suspended animation aboard the Jupiter 2 towards a planet orbiting the star, Alpha Centauri. He is a expert in Astrophysics and Applied Geology. John is a devoted husband and father, although he frequently loses members of his family and must spend much of his time demanding to aliens their return. He can often be found carrying irrigation pipes, and he is a good shot with a laser pistol. The commentator tells us in the NO PLACETO HIDE script that Dr. John Robinson, Professor of Astrophysics at the University ofTaos is heading the expedition. It also claims he is a Westerner of 40 years of age. RELUCTANT STOWAWAY script -- wide set, intelligent eyes. His brilliance does not offset his humanity. He is very human and caring. John went to school with a boy whose father owned a carnival. The boy taught him how to do the old shell game trick (THE CURSE OF COUSIN SMITH). The unaired pilot claims John was Professor of AstroPhysics at the University of Stellar Dynamics. John also played football in college (THE DEADLY GAMES OF GAMMA SIX) and somewhere along the way learned masterful fencing techniques (SPACE DESTRUCTORS, THE CHALLENGE). He and Maureen discussed bringing the kids along with them and wondered if they had the right (WELCOME STRANGER). John may be haunted by their decision (FOLLOW THE LEADER). He tells Will his battles are fought in the lab, not the ring in DEADLY GAMES OF GAMMA SIX. He can put Don in his place (THE HUNGRY SEA), tolerate Smith up to a point more than Don can, but when Smith goes overboard (SPACE CIRCUS, THE KEEPER, DEADLY GAMES - where John tells Smith he is reaching the end of his patience), John wants to beat him to a pulp .. which he never does. John often plays referee to Smith and Don's usual verbal and almost physical fights in many episodes. John has an open mind but not as open as Maureen's. John also makes mistakes (A CHANGE OFSPACE, THE HUNGRY SEA), becomes irritable and exhausted (SPACE CIRCUS), and can sometimes snap at the others (FORBIDDEN WORLD - in a comment to Maureen, Don in INVADERS FROM THE 5TH DIMENSION and THE MECHANICAL MEN, THE OASIS when Judy blames the drought, Will in A CHANGE OF SPACE, and Judy again when she sticks up for Smith in MUTINY IN SPACE and THE MECHANICAL MEN). John, however, proves he cares deeply for all aboard his spaceship. He has tried to save them all many times (giving himself up in A VISIT TO A HOSTILE PLANET and fought an army of cyborgs in SPACE DESTRUCTORS), stuck up for each member risking his life several times over (Judy and Don in VISIT TO HADES; Don in THE LOST CIVILIZATION and TRIP THROUGH THE ROBOT, Will in THE CHALLENGE and TRIP THROUGH THE ROBOT; Penny in MY FRIEND MR. NOBODY and THE PROMISED PLANET; Judy in ATTACK OF THE MONSTER PLANTS and ONE OF OUR DOGS IS MISSING; risked his life space walking to try to bring the spacecast Robot back in CONDEMNED OFSPACE; Maureen, Judy, and Penny in TWO WEEKS IN SPACE. John also sticks up for Smith when he has to -- HIS MAJESTY SMITH, THE PHANTOM FAMILY). He also has a human side, giving water to Tybo in THE GREAT VEGETABLE REBELLION and in the same episode, calling Penny's idea that plants could feel the pain in the atmosphere of this planet sensitive and caring. John is also able to talk the last remaining (that we know of) Sobram, a war-like race in THE FLAMING PLANET -- solving the problem without blasting anything. Colonel John Robinson Brad Johnson played John Robinson in the 2004 unaired pilot, "The Robinsons - Lost In Space." In this version Colonel John Robinson is a highly honored and decorated military leader. In 2082, aliens attacked the Earth leaving many major cities burned to the ground. In an attack called "Robinson's Raid" Military Leader Colonel John Robinson defeated the aliens and saved the Earth. Now it is 2097, and John Robinson has chosen to retire from the military and move his family to a colony planet named Nova. Like in the original series, John Robinson loves his family beyond all else. However, John was rarely with his family due to the alien war. In this version John and Maureen Robinson have four children. Their eldest are a teenage son David, and teenage daughter Judy; their third child is ten-year-old Will who happens to be a genious; their fourth and last child is an infant girl named Penny. (Note: Both David and Judy Robinson appear to be about the same age. It is possible that they are fraternal twins. However, there is no way to prove this.) John seems very attached and favorable towards his younger son, Will. However, John has a very unstable relationship with his eldest son, David. Unlike Will, David is of average intelligence and often scores low at school/academy. John doesn't understand this and constantly badgers David about his abilities and grades. John has become estranged with his son David. Maureen tries to push John to confront David and tell him how much David means to him. But John refuses and says David already 'knows' this. After the family boards the Jupiter Mother Ship, it's discovered that the aliens have returned. The aliens fire upon the unarmed Mother Ship and soon the ship is crawling with reptilion like aliens. The Robinsons rush to their space pod, the Jupiter II, and soon the pod ejects from the exploding Jupiter Mother Ship. However in all the confusion David is missing....he had left the pod earlier in an effort to find his father who was missing at the time. The Jupiter Mother Ship soon blows apart. David dies upon the desentigrating ship as his family, including his father, John Robinson, look on in shock. The Jupiter II manages to escape the aliens...however now they're lost. John Robinson makes an oath to his grieving family...that he will find a way to bring them back home again. Then he also promises that he will find a way to find David and bring him back to them. John Robinson is especially mournful because he lost his opportunity to right his wrongs with his eldest son. Gallery File:LIS_03.jpg|In Lost in Space (1998) File:LIS_12.jpg|Battling Dr. Smith in Lost in Space (1998) Category:Characters